This application represents the renewal of the Specialized Program of Research Excellence in Kidney Cancer originating from the Kidney Cancer Program of the Dana-Farber Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) and the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. The DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE includes investigators from all the Harvard affiliated hospitals - the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Massachusetts General Hospital, the Brigham and Women's Hospital, and the Children's Hospital Medical Center, as well as the Harvard School of Public Health. Five major projects are supported through this application including: 1) Clinical Correlations of WTX Inactivation in Wilms Tumor;2) Validation of RCC biomarkers for early disease detection and response to targeted therapy;3) Acquired Resistance to VEGF Receptor Blockade: Underlying Mechanism and Therapeutic Options;4), Targeting the PI3-Kinase/Akt Pathway in RCC: Mechanism of Action and Opportunities for Rational Combination Therapy;and 5) Adoptive Immunotherapy for Renal Carcinoma Using Dendritic Cell/tumor Fusions. These projects are integrated by three cores. These are: 1) Administration, Evaluation and Planning;2) Biostatistics;and 3) Tissue Acquisition, Pathology and Clinical Data, This SPORE application outlines a Development Research Program which includes a plan for selection and review of new projects and examples of 4 recently funded and 3 projects that could be considered for future support. We also include a Career Development Program which outlines a mechanism for the identification, support, and review of talented young investigators in renal cancer. The overall goal of the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE is the translation of biological and technological advances into clinically meaningful advances for patients with kidney cancer.